


Tremble

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day 2: Endings, F/F, Fire Emblem Femslash Week, M/M, Multi, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Selena is supposed to leave, she wavers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

Selena’s decision was made.

 

It wasn’t easy. It was filled with self-induced guilt trips, tears, pain...and it all hurt so much. Every time she decided “I should stay” or “I should go”, she felt more insecurity and unsureness than she did with her last decision. 

 

Camilla was coaxing her constantly, with threats, with tears, with anything that she felt would make Selena stay. Beruka was silent, leaving Selena wondering if Beruka was really that indifferent, if Beruka really just didn’t care. Back in Ylisse, Selena had so many people that she missed, but in Nohr, there were people that she  _ would _ miss. Especially Beruka and Camilla. Selena had never thought that she would be able to feel love for two people at once, let alone so much. She never thought two people would love her back. But it happened, and Selena was confused and happy all at once. At first, her decision was rock solid (Laslow was leaving, Odin was leaving, why would she stay?)...then, it wavered.

 

But she knew that in the end, Nohr wasn’t her real home.

 

So that’s why they stood, outside of Camilla’s bedroom, with Beruka and Selena looking at their feet and Camilla staring a hole into Selena’s skull. “If you knew...that this would happen...why would you even let us?” Camilla whispered. Part of Selena wanted to say back, “let you what?” but Camilla would see right through that.  _ Let them fall in love with me. Let them believe I would stay _ .

 

“I changed my mind a lot,” Selena said, voice cracking and shaking. She said it defensively, as if that statement would turn Camilla’s view right around, as if everything would be okay.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

“Then go,” Camilla said. Her tone was cold, indifferent. This was different from how she usually talked to Selena, how she talked to even her enemies...no, it was much, much worse. “Go, before...before I-”

 

“Stop threatening her.” Beruka spoke up, finally, her eyes suddenly fixed on a spot on the ceiling. “It won’t fix anything.”

 

“Go,” Camilla repeated, ignoring Beruka. So Selena went.

* * *

 

They were supposed to leave at midnight. Odin and Laslow were in the same position, Selena could tell. When they all crowded outside of the gates of Castle Krakenburg, they stood in silence, mourning something that wasn’t really dead. Xander wasn’t dead to Laslow. Niles and Leo weren’t dead to Odin. Camilla and Beruka weren’t dead to Selena.

 

Selena broke the silence first: “We’re fucking idiots.”

 

Laslow sighed a shuddery sigh, then smiled, a dejected smile. He was crying. He was always a crybaby, Selena thought. Just like Brady, back in Ylisse… “Yeah,” Laslow agreed. “Idiots.”

 

“I want to go back,” Odin murmured, running his hand through his hair. Selena saw his lips part, ready to add on a clarifying “back to Leo, back to Niles”, but it was obvious. They all wanted to go back, and although back to  _ where _ was unclear for a while, all of a sudden, it wasn’t.

  
  


Selena really, truly, thought it would be over. 

 

She thought Camilla would shove her away, tell her that her hesitation was enough to show that their love wasn’t strong and never would be. She thought Beruka would show her that cold indifference, something different from her comfortable silence. But that wasn’t the case. She walked the halls of Castle Krakenburg, and everyone she saw acted like it was never decided that she was leaving. They all knew she would come back.

 

Selena dropped her bag on the floor of Camilla’s room. She saw two sleeping forms on Camilla’s bed. Exhaling shakily, Selena undressed completely, taking out her pigtails. After shaking her hair out, she clambered into bed, burying her face in the neck closest to her and inhaling.  _ Beruka...this is Beruka. _

 

Beruka grunted in her sleep, undisturbed, so Selena decided to go to Camilla next, just to remind herself why she was there. Selena climbed out and went around Camilla’s side, kneeling on the floor. 

 

Selena didn’t inhale her scent. She didn’t move an inch for a long while, just watching the hardly-outlined form of Camilla’s body rising and falling. Then, she laughed under her breath and said, “There’s no way I would just let it end.”

  
Camilla laughed, too, and Selena leaned her head against the bedside. “Of course you wouldn’t." 

 

They both were scared. So was Beruka. There was no way that Camilla wasn't unsure, there's no way that Beruka wasn't already resigned to the idea of Selena leaving. But that didn't matter.

 

Selena wasn't sure if her, Camilla and Beruka would end, but she knew that it wouldn't end that night.


End file.
